Fatal Attraction
by KagonaX
Summary: Kurama meets a girl who believes there's more to their relationship then friendship. She becomes obsessed with him. But is it through regular means or something more then that?Rated for scenes that will happen later on. KuramaxOC Yaoi
1. Looking back

-My first fan fiction on this site. Also the story is rated for future content.

Talking " "

Thoughts ' '

Telepathy or talking with your mind - -

Me saying something to you all if I have anything to say during the story ( )

* * *

"Mr. Minamino! Mr.Minamino please tell us your story! How did you figure out her true intentions?" One of the many reporters Kurama found outside his house said as they were seemingly surrounding his door.

"I'm sorry no comment" Kurama said with a slight frown. He had just stepped out of his house thinking he was going to meet up with the others. He should of guessed what happened wouldn't be forgotten so easily. It did after all happen the other day but really started a long time ago.

Kurama turned walking back into his house closing the door behind him. He leaned against the door then with a silent sigh. He had hoped this would go unnoticed but that would be hoping for to much. Well it looked like he wouldn't be meeting with the others anytime soon. Maybe they would see his house on the news. Giving a slight push away from the door he started to walk towards the living room. How could he not have noticed all of it in the beginning. He sat down on the couch in the living room as soon as he reached it.

He leaned back on the couch and looked towards the black television screen that was a little distance from the couch. There almost everything that happened played out in a little movie course this was just happening in his mind as he recalled what happened. After the incident it wasn't long till most of his friends contacted him. Just to ask if he was alright. He was glad they cared but they didn't push into the subject. He figured it was because they weren't sure how'd he react.

Here he was a not to long ago graduated college, living on his own and already having a job besides the Reikai Tantei work he did if he were to call that work. He was still friends with the others he met so long ago now. It was kind of an odd time to remember all those years back. He chuckled at the thought. He wondered what they were thinking when they first heard what happened. As if the reporters that came yesterday weren't enough. He was thinking now how could he go about getting rid of all these reporters. It was then the thought struck him. 'I know if they must get a story then I'll do that' He thought this as he stood up and took a moment to glance around.

Now he just needed to choose one of the reporters to get his story. But how would he choose though. He didn't think he wanted any of the reporters outside to be the one he chose. Thinking on that his thoughts were interrupted as he heard the phone ring. With a quiet sigh he walked over to the phone and answered it. "Hello" he said and was soon answered back by a loud annoyed sounding voice. "Kurama where the hell are you!" As that was said he had moved the phone a little distance from his ear. He put the phone back to his ear. "Hello Yusuke, I'm actually still at home..." he started but Yusuke interrupted. "Why the hell haven't you left your house yet!" Yusuke shouted making him have to move the phone away from his ear again. Though he wasn't really a full demon anymore his hearing was sill better then a humans. Putting the phone back to his ear he replied calmly. "I've actually run into a bit of trouble" he began saying but once again Yusuke interrupted. "What a demon's following or maybe you have a fangirl problem or maybe..." Kurama interrupted Yusuke before he could say anything else. "No Yusuke listen there are...a lot of reporters outside my house because of what happened" he said the last two words reluctantly. For a few seconds he heard nothing on the other end then a calm sounding Yusuke said" Oh well do you want any help there?". Kurama smiled a bit at the fact that his friend sounded concerned. "No it's alright Yusuke I've already thought of a way to get rid of them." he said looking in the direction of the door. " Really well you just give me or any of the others a call if you need any help with anything" Yusuke said frowning slightly on the other end. "Thanks for the offer Yusuke, I'll talk to you later" he said about to put his plan into action. "Alright I'll talk to you later Kurama but hopefully much sooner then later" Yusuke said then he heard a click on the other end. Moving the phone away from his ear now and looking at it for a few seconds he then hanged it up. "Well I better get started if I want to get this over with" he said reluctantly as he walked away from the phone and towards the door.

Stopping in front the door and opening it he saw all the reporters were still out there. They were not as close to the door as they were before but as soon as they saw him they came swarming. "Mr. Minamino have you finally decided to comment on what's happened?" One of the female reporters said that were amongst the many reporters there. "I've decided if I am to tell any of you anything it will be only to one of you but it won't be now" After he said that there was actually silence for a few seconds until one of the reporters spoke up. "Mr.Minamino you'll find channel 12's news ready to hear your story with interest" A male reporter off to the side said. "No Mr. Minamino CER's news is always ready to hear your story out!" A female reporter shouted then a chorus of voices started after hers. What Kurama could catch from it all was that they wanted him to choose one of them to tell his story. "That's all I'm going to say you'll all know when I've made my decision" he said and closed the door then. Hopefully they would leave and he would be able to leave his house.

Unbeknownst to Kurama as all that happened his house was being watched by an unknown demonic presence. Who would later turn out to play an important role in what was going to happen.

Now with Yusuke and the others just after the call. Yusuke closed his cell phone and slipped it into his pocket. He was now standing outside a small cafe shop. This was one the days the group actually made an effort to meet each other. They didn't see each other as often as mostly everyone would like. That was about a few days each month they saw each other. The group included Keiko, Kuwabara, Shizuru, Yukina, Hiei, Botan, and Koenma in his adult form when he comes to meet up with everyone. But they rarely got a chance to all meet up at the same time. Currently Keiko, Kuwabara, Yukina and Botan were waiting in the cafe behind him. The others were occupied with there jobs well at least Yusuke was thinking Shizuru and Koenma and Hiei he figured probably was somewhere just not showing himself. His sister was here with Kuwabara after all so anyone who knew they were related and how Hiei was with his sister would think he would keep his eye on her.

With a sigh and taking a moment to look around Yusuke turned and headed towards the entrance of the cafe. Walking into the cafe thinking of what he would exactly say to the others. "Hey everyone" Yusuke said stopping in front of the table they were all at then taking his original seat that he had been sitting in earlier. "So is he coming?" Botan asked looking a bit concerned at the way Yusuke approached them. "Yeah well you see about that I'm afraid Kurama can't make it...he has a bit of trouble with reporters" Yusuke said this taking a moment to look at everyone's reaction to what he said. "Oh my" Botan said having her hand raised by her mouth. Kayko was just frowning slightly while Kuwabara looked down for a moment and Yukina frowned a bit as well. "Don't look like that guys, Kurama said he had everything under control so no worries ok." Yusuke said and wasn't gonna accept any other answer then that.

"Do you know what he's gonna do?" Kayko asked still frowning a bit. "No I don't but knowing Kurama it's probably some genius plan that I wouldn't begin to understand" Yusuke said trying to ease the tense mood that everyone was sharing. Looking now Yusuke saw a slight smile was also on everyone's face. Well that comment worked better then he thought it would. "Of course Urameshi wouldn't understand any of the complicated stuff Kurama can think of." Kuwabara said grinning a bit now. "Please Kuwabara like you would do any better" Yusuke said grinning himself now. "Hey Urameshi I'd do a lot better then you would" Kuwabara shot back looking a bit angry now but was still grinning a little. "Oh please like you could.." Yusuke started but was interrupted by Kayko.

"Ok you two don't you think we should be going now" Kayko said looking back and forth between them. "Right we're gonna go visit grandma then head off" Yusuke said standing up. The others stood up after him. "Are you sure Kurama's not going to make it Yusuke I don't want to just..." Botan started to say but Yusuke interrupted. "Remember Botan no worries I told you Kurama said he had it all planned out...now lets get going before our whole day is ruined" Yusuke said smiling a little then turned and walked towards the door.

Botan looked down for a moment as he walked away and then looked up putting on a smile. She knew Kurama would of course be able to handle this wouldn't he?

* * *

Ok I hope you all liked it I just had to write about it. Like I said in the beginning this is my first fan fiction on here. I hoped you all liked it for the first chapter. I mostly write YYH fan fiction and really mostly based on Kurama. Well anyways please review telling me what you think and if you have any suggestions or anything like that I'm open to hear them. I'll get started on the next chapter as soon as possible.


	2. Under A Watchful Eye

Yu Yu Hakusho

Fatal Attraction

Chapter 2

Under A Watchful Eye

**Summary:**

Kurama meets a girl who believes there's more to their relationship then friendship. She becomes obsessed with him. But is it through regular means or something more then that? KuramaxOC Yaoi with the possibility of other relation ships.

********

Note:

Since my first chapter my writing style has changed a bit. Italics will stand for thought, something to take note of and pretty much all I have to say.

Now here is the second chapter.

* * *

Kurama found himself once again sitting on the couch within his home. He realized he couldn't just sit there after hearing it seemed like the reporters had left. Actually he had gotten up to check and it seemed they actually took off…after an hour or so. If he hadn't gotten in contact with the others, those being Yusuke and the others usually in company, he would have felt bad for missing the meeting with the others. At least it was nothing serious. They would have just been spending time together as they hardly seemed to in-between missions.

It seemed like it had been forever since he had last seen everyone together. He hadn't gotten any visits from anyone except one person. The childlike black cloaked male with crimson red eyes that could pierce ones soul. Hiei had come and gone but of course at times he was only absolutely sure no one would see. Not that just anyone could notice his presence. Since he hadn't seen him in awhile so far he would assume that either he had become busy, he was aware things had changed since they first met, or he hadn't found a chance to get him alone. The kitsune wouldn't doubt that he was being watched constantly as well as his house. He would really have to be careful how he went about things.

A faint sigh from the red head as he stood a little distance from the window. What should he do now? That was the question. Calling off his meeting the others left him here with nothing to do. Well, other then trying to avoid the press. Perhaps it would be best to take a little walk. He could stay hold up in his home but that honestly wouldn't accomplish anything but rousing the suspicions of those reporters who hadn't given up. Really, considering what he said he would think they would simply wait. But who was he kidding. These people all wanted a story and so they would come after him. Regardless of what he said or didn't say. He actually doubted he would choose one of those reporters outside. He didn't know why exactly but he didn't really care about dealing with any of them. Perhaps because they were so persistent with stalking him. Not something he wasn't somewhat use to with the girls that followed him when he was younger.

His previous thoughts earned a light chuckle from him. Those girls that use to follow him around were high school girls that had a crush on him. It was both annoying yet somewhat cute. Some would eventually work up the courage to speak with him but unfortunately for them Kurama or Shuichi in the world of ningens would show no interest in them. Perhaps that was what urged them on. The fact that he was always single and never with someone. He would think that it must have put a large sign over his head the read. **Available young man looking for a young women.** The was something that didn't go away even as he reached college. Perhaps that was what the girl had seen but he had been sure he hadn't behaved any different then he would have if he were with another female or ningen person in general. He could only begin to imagine what could have been going through that females mind.

All this…all this had come to worry Shiori. His ningen mother who he most certainly did not wish to worry in any way. He recalled speaking to her a day or two ago now. She had been concerned with what was going on. He didn't like lying to her but some things he couldn't tell her for anyone that knew his true life even partially would understand. Even a ningen matter like this wasn't one he wanted to worry her with though. He really should give her a call though. Surely she must have seen his home on the news. Then he would expect she wasn't the only family member of his. He had his younger step brother and father. Surely they must have some concern as well. He always hated troubling others with his problems. This situation was no different from any other. The sooner this was over the better.

As if answering his earlier question he heard a crash come from upstairs. It seemed like he was going to check out what that noise was. His thoughts started searching for what possibly could have made the noise. He knew Hiei certainly wouldn't fumble and what were the chances of something randomly falling over. It had to be someone or perhaps something. He had left his bedroom window open. Was that not a good idea? Well, whether or not that was the case he had a habit of doing so. Hiei did seem fond of appearing there so he just thought it more convenient. Now he was hurrying up the stairs to check what had fallen on the ground. All he could here at the moment were his feet hitting the stairs as he went up. The stairs weren't old so they certainly didn't creak. He prided himself on the fact he bought a home that wasn't so old. Though he was aware this place had a few residents in the past. That really didn't matter now though. He had to find out what happened exactly.

Reaching the top of the stairs fairly quickly he found himself looking down a white hallway, that was the inside color of his home after all, with several doors along the way. There was only one door open. Walking forward, he needn't rush what could be anything at all; he came to a stop at the doorway of his bedroom. Surely, if someone was going to attack him they would have done so already. He at least imagined it that way. Then again the demons and people he dealt with in the past never did always do the same thing. He knew that all too well with his experiences in the past.

Should he have been expecting to see someone or something? Perhaps but upon looking he saw nothing. Well, nothing but the wind blowing the curtains of the open within his room and there on the floor he saw what was a figurine tat seemed to have fallen off the desk within his room. It was a fairly small but breakable figurine of a fox. It was given to him by his younger brother. Apparently he thought he had a thing for foxes. A mere coincidence…maybe? Well, this gave no excuse for it to have fallen over in his opinion. The desk was set up against the wall on the right side of the room while the left side had his bed by that wall. It was really relatively similar to his old room at his mother's home. It was simple and that was all he could have asked for.

Now he wasn't sure whether he could believe this was the doing of the wind. He felt nothing though, There were no demons about that he could sense so what could this mean. He very well considered asking Youkos opinion but he really did not think it necessary. Rarely nowadays did he hear the spirit mistunes opinion on anything. It had him curious as to why. It wasn't something he really had time to question with all the commotion though. And now certainly was not the time to contemplate it.

Almost hesitantly he stepped forward into his room and proceeded to completely walk towards the figurine on the floor. He bent down and picked up what was the classic red fox and set it back upon the desk that held a few papers and books stacked on the sides. There was a lamp light there used at night and he had a few pencil and pens set for when he needed to use them. Nothing really seemed out of place to him. Emerald orbs took the time to look around the room once more after he set the figurine down. Was he just jumping to conclusions? The very thing he hoped not to do. He supposed all this would cause some paranoia although he certainly wouldn't have thought so before. He was use to handling situations that often seemed troubling to everyone else.

Perhaps it was time to close that window? Kurama moved forward one step then two steps and then he came to a stop. He had yet to reach the window, just a few more steps away, but here he had stopped. It was only because he heard a voice then and not one in his head.

"So you're the one all this fuss is over." The voice of what sounded like a young man spoke, perhaps around the age of Kurama, came from behind him.

"How?" The single worded question came as Kurama turned to see in the doorway he had not long come from stood a young man just a little taller then he was. He had these very pale blue eyes. Could he have been blind? With black hair that fell to his shoulders and stopped. He wore what seemed to be a simple black tee-shirt along with blue jeans and what appeared to be black dress shoes. Who was this guy? Certainly he could not be human for he would have known of his presence. But he felt nothing so he had to be a demon? He was quickly thinking this but his thoughts were interrupted by the fellow who appeared at his doorway.

"Does it matter? Isn't it obvious?" The young man stood with his arms folded at the door way with a smirk practically plastered on his face.

Kurama considered what he would say with a passive expression set on his features. They certainly weren't questions mean to be answered. He knew how he got in. It had to be the window. What he wanted to know was how he got from the window to where he was now without him noticing. Surely it hadn't taken him that long to react to the noise. His bedroom door was the only one open and he would have heard if someone went into another room. The hallway certainly had no place to hide either. It was visible straight hallway that turned by the staircase in an L shape but both sides were clearly visible.

"What did I make you speechless?" The young man spoke once more upon receiving no answer. "Well, it doesn't matter. I'm here to give you a message." He spoke stopping and seeming to leave it at that for the moment to hear Kurama speak.

"What is this message and who is it from?" Kurama spoke this question in his usual calm tone. He was still trying to figure out who could have sent this man. He wasn't familiar with him at all. He couldn't imagine Koenma would send anyone. Yusuke and the others weren't supposed to do anything. He supposed it was a possibility though but only this stranger could answer his questions.

The young man held an amused look upon his features with the smirk still there before he spoke again. "I can't go telling you who it's from but I can sure tell you the message." He seemed to pause for a moment letting the silence linger before speaking up again. "He is coming to see you sometime soon but not you exactly and he wants you to know that he would like to see you at your best and that's it." The young man held up his arms then as if in surrender. "I'm just the messenger you know so…" He trailed off with a shrug of his shoulders as if trying to say that was that.

From what Kurama heard it seemed this young here was sent by what had to be a demon. He really could only assume which wasn't what he liked to do. This man, whoever sent this young man here, was going to pay him a visit sometime. He however could not tell whether this was a warning as to something that would lead to a fight of some sort or simply someone who wanted to pay him see him for whatever he wanted from the kitsune. "Do you have any idea when exactly?" He had to try and get a bit more information.

The young man seemed thoughtful as he watched Kurama. He gave his head a slight shake no after a few seconds. "I said I told you all I could." He still held an amused look as if he did know something but perhaps he did not. "By the way the name is Daisuke and I really must get going but we'll probably meet each other again." He spoke with a random smile but still held an amused look that went without saying. "Tata for now." With that the young man who introduced himself as Daisuke was gone in a flash. He was literally thee and then gone as if he was never there at all.

Kurama found himself frowning at this bit of information he had been given. As if he hadn't been dealing with enough already. Now he had to worry about a demon and some messenger who didn't appear to have any dark intentions but looks could be deceiving. He supposed he should tell the others about this but he knew this would only serve to worry them. He very well considered telling Koenma in hopes of him having information but he may tell the others even if he asked him not to. Whatever he did he thought it best to decide soon.

* * *

Well that's it for now. Please review if you would like more. I'd love to hear anything from what readers I have. Flames will be used to fuel my fiery passion for writing.


End file.
